


De como los hijos de Mikasa no se parecen a ella.

by zethamsel05



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethamsel05/pseuds/zethamsel05
Summary: Y esque ella no tenía vergüenza en decir que dormía en la cama con dos hombres diferentes y mucho menos que de ambos tenía un hijo, era feliz así y el mundo podría lidiar con eso. Ella estaba en paz, hasta que Porkko Galliard abrio su enorme boca. #SemiAU #BxMxA #AOT





	De como los hijos de Mikasa no se parecen a ella.

Mikasa, dentro de muchos de sus problemas, los prejuicios eran los que menos le preocupaban.

Los miradas indiscretas, los murmullos de desprecio, las risas llenas de burla que lanzaban; no eran un tema que le robara el sueño, no especialmente en el mundo que les había tocado vivir, tan lleno de guerra y odio que tuvo que abandonar todo cuanto creía para salvarse a sí misma. Estar al margen no había expiado sus manos de los tantos pecados que había cometido pero sí de los que podría cometer.

Ella gozaba de su vida y todo lo que quedaba de ella, mantendría todos sus recuerdos felices de su hogar y los guardaría en aquella partecita que su sangrante corazón le mantenía para no olvidar lo que era y sería.

Preocuparse por el que dirán ahora mismo le parecía un pensamiento absurdo, caminaba con la frente en alto sin preocuparse por lo que fue y pudo ser si no por lo que es y será. Ella era Mikasa, una mujer que valía lo de cien soldados, una Ackerman y Azumababito al mismo tiempo, un soldado dispuesto a jugarse la vida por las personas que amaba y una mujer con el coraje necesario para deshacerse de aquello que le robaba el aliento.

No había dado explicaciones del porque desistió de la guerra cuando decidió irse a Hizuru, en compañía de Kyomi, no dio explicaciones del porque cuando se fue ya tenía una criatura en brazos, asi como tampoco les dio una cuando se enteraron del que ya venía en camino.

Porque Mikasa ya se había cansado de eso y se marchitaria antes de poder siquiera apreciar el mundo como debería; porque incluso así ella aún tenía ganas de vivir, porque sabía que el mundo no se reduciría solamente al caos de la confrontación y el dolor de la pérdida, porque había esperanza en los rincones menos esperados y la dicha de la alegría frente a lo que fue su ciega mirada. Porque el mundo podría ser realmente un lugar podrido pero incluso así podría ser feliz.

No se desviviria explicando el porqué de sus acciones, no sería un reprimida.

Berthold había vivido de esa forma en Marley, cuidando de las apariencias siempre bajando la mirada y consintiendo a los que estaban por encima de sí mismo, él no hubiese querido lo mismo para el niño que ahora corría libremente por las calles de esa ciudad.

Armin, le había enseñado que el camino de la violencia sólo los hundiría más y él se negaba a un destino así, y por eso había peleado contra viento y marea para garantizar un futuro a quienes le importaban, su hijo, por ejemplo.

Y Mikasa se los agradecia a ambos, darle dos razones por las cuales seguir existiendo. Su alegría se las debía a ellos.

Keneth y Theodore.

Kenneth, su primogénito, era la primera luna que iluminaba su cielo a pesar de haber nacido un mes antes de lo esperado una tarde de otoño; era todo lo que Mikasa fue de niña, expresivo pero para nada tímido, callado como Berthold y amable en silencio, aunque tenía la tendencia de flotar en las nubes.

Theodore, por otro lado, era travieso como quien no queriendo, Armin no sabia de donde lo había sacado, parlanchín hasta por los codos y curioso como todo aventurero. Había nacido una madrugada de abril poco después del cumpleaños de Eren, Mikasa había visto al sol brillar entre sus manos aquella noche

Amaba a los dos niños tanto como a sus padres.

Y esque ella no tenía vergüenza en decir que dormía en la cama con dos hombres diferentes y mucho menos decir que de ambos tenía un hijo, era felíz así y el mundo podría lidiar con eso. Ella estaba en paz, hasta que Porkko Galliard abrio su enorme boca.

— ¿No te parece extraño? — le había dicho una vez estando en Marley mientras preparaba la cena.

Mikasa le había dirigido una mirada llena de confusión y enarco una ceja sin saber de qué hablaba el pelirrojo acostado en el sillón verde botella del modesto apartamento que tenían los cinco en ese entonces.

Galliard le dedicó una mueca burlesca y se paró del sillón de un salto caminando hasta la mesa donde Mikasa maniobraba la ensalada sólo para tomar un trozo de zanahoria y llevárselo a la boca sin decir nada y mirándola con diversión .

— ¿Qué? — pregunto de mala gana entendiendo que el hombre no hablaría por sí solo.

— De Ken y Theo — como les decia el ojiazul sólo para ahorrarse la molestia de decir completos sus nombres. Mikasa frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? — cuestionó a la defensiva.

— Que no se parecen nada a ti ¿no te parece raro?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y el pelirrojo no pudo sino reír entre dientes.

— ¿Debería preocuparme por eso? Creo que sabría perfectamente si mis hijos no fueran mi sangre.

— Si no te hubiera oído gritar en ambas ocasiones créeme que yo también dudaría.

Mikasa dejó de cortar los rábanos con el cuchillo congelado en el aire y observando al guerrero con incredulidad.

— ¿pero qué dices? — reclamó con molestia. Galliard se encogió y poso un brazo en sus hombros con falso cariño.

— Ya sabes, la gente, nunca tienen nada que hacer y se aburren — agitó una mano en el aire fingiendo desdén — les gusta inventar chismes.

— ¿Y? Me tiene sin cuidado — replicó separándose del guerrero y terminando su tarea.

— Yo se que si y es la verdad pero tu sabes que a ellos no les importa, hablan sin saber y...— dijo, Mikasa había parado nuevamente sintiendo repentinamente unas enormes ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien — Y podrían envenenar la inocente mente de tus hijos ¿No, Mikasa?

Ella se volteó inmediatamente apretando el cuchillo entre sus manos mirándole con rabia contenida, Galliard levantó sus manos como si demostrará con eso su inocencia.

— Ellos saben quien soy yo.

— Tus hijos saben que eres su madre, no dudarían de eso, para nada.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando Porkko? — cuestionó cansada.

— Sólo digo lo que escucho Mikasa, son habladurías de la gente. No hay que tomarle importancia — pero tan pronto bajó sus manos el pelirrojo sonrió con toda su dentadura — pero tampoco hay que ignorarlo.

Ella estaba apunto de soltar una frase cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, dejó el cuchillo en la barra sin relajar su tensa postura.

Reiner entró por la puerta cargando a un sonriente Theodore que colgaba de sus brazos meciendose con soltura, Armin ayudando a Annie y su reciente embarazo riñendo al pequeño rubio, más atrás entraban Kenneth que iba de la mano de Berthold, todos saludaron a lo joven madre y aún huraño pelirrojo quien ahora estaba a varios pasos atrás.

Ambos niños se separaron de Berthold y Reiner y Mikasa los recibió con los brazos abiertos acariciando sus cabecitas, Armin y Berthold le plantaron un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas -cosa que hizo que ciertos rubios y pelirrojo poner cara de asco-, la Ackerman les había plantado cara diciendo que el trío Marleano hacían cosas peores en privado.

Y todo transcurría normal, cenaron haciendo bromas inocentes para no pervertir a los niños que comían en silencio prestando atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba, platicando sobre cosas triviales que pasaban, una heladería nueva que se había instalado en el centro -y había vaciado los bolsillos de Reiner- un nuevo campo de juegos -que le causó un golpe a Berthold- una biblioteca nueva - de la que Armin temía encontrar-, nada nuevo o anormal que contar al respecto pero que había hecho amena la tarde.

A pesar del buen ambiente que se había instalado, la semilla de la duda había sido plantada en la mente Mikasa, aquella noche, entre los cuerpos de Hoover y Arlert, Mikasa no encontró la calidez ni la tranquilidad que ambos le brindaban.

Se había vuelto paranoica, podía sentirlo, las miradas en ella jamas le habían pesado tanto como ahora, se crispaba con cada murmuró que escuchaba, y saltaba cuando de bocas ajenas salían los nombres de sus niños, fulminando a quien sea con su mirada grisasea esperando que la silenciosa advertencia impresa en sus ojos callara a quien sea que los tuviera en la mira.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir a jugar con Rose? — le había dicho Theodore, una noche mientras desenredaba los nudos de su cabellera rubia, a su lado y muy quieto, Kenneth le miro con la misma cuestión no hecha por sus labios. Mikasa se tenso. Y es que la dichosa niña nada tenía que ver, morena de cabello castaño y bien parecida a su madre, su madre, ella era la del problema, Mikasa estaba segura que era de ese tipo de personas que iba al mercado para saber que el marido de la costurera se liaba con la hija del panadero que tambien estaba comprometida con el hijo del zapatero y así iba la cadena.

Y ella no permitiría que su hijo fuera envenenado por las lenguas de esas víboras, que Rose la perdonará, pero su niño no pondría un pie en esa casa.

— Por qué Rose ya no es niña — admitió escuetamente.

— ¿Ah no? — Kenneth, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en incredulidad, admitió en bajito.

— Pero parece una niña — la inocencia de Theodore la hizo reír y sentirse culpable por partes iguales, suprimió el sentimiento de culpa y mordió su labio mientras los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaban a elaborar una blanca mentirilla.

— Me refiero a que ella ya no es una niña de juegos — paró un segundo planchando con sus dedos los hilos dorados y soltando al rubio para subir a la cama e invitando a su primogénito a ocupar el mismo lugar — pronto, ella se interesara por otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo que? — las únicas desventajas que tal vez pudiera encontrar en el hecho de ir reduciendo el grupo de amistades de sus niños -aparte del constante pesimismo y la inusual paranoia- es que ahora estaban pasando más tiempo del que antes y su transcurso, siempre había pequeñas manías que aprender y/o copiar.

Y pronto aquellas situaciones se volvieron repetitivas, y el común denominador siempre eran la madres de sus amiguitos.

Y a veces se sentía tonta, porque sabía muy bien que sus hijos jamás creerían en algo tan tonto como eso, los amaba a los dos por igual y sus orígenes nada tenían que ver. Se estaba volviendo loca por nada. Incluso si ellos no tenían algunos de sus rasgos no significa que fueran a dudar de su maternidad.

El constante miedo de que algún día uno de sus hijos comenzara a dudar de ella estaba mancillando su cordura a un nivel perturbador. Se sentía como una enferma mental.

Kenneth era como ella básicamente, tenía su pelo, negro azabache aunque a veces las tonalidades cambiarán a la luz del sol, pero tenía el mismo tono de su piel pálida-que Berthold igual tenía y que había cambiado conforme a su exposición a la luz- y qué decir de sus ojos, verdes, como olivas un tono tan suave que Mikasa de nuevo se sintió a morir.

Pero Theodore, tenía el cabello rubio dorado como Armin y había sacado el mismo tono de sus ojos azules, eran una copia exactamente con su nariz respingona y labios delgados, lo único que podía salvar de ambos niños es que habían heredado las mismas pestañas, y nada más.

Mikasa lloro internamente. Galliard tenía razón, sus hijos no se parecían en nada a ella, no habían sacado su cabello o sus ojos, ni siquiera alguna característica que los identificara como asiáticos. No tenían párpados rasgados, ni la piel tan pálida que casi tomaba un tono enfermizo, nada.

Mikasa era una bomba de tiempo y estaba contado ya.

Y todo había llegado a su culmine, al límite de todo su autocontrol, la hora había sido marcada ese diez de octubre cuando el sol se escondía en las costas de Marley.

Celebraban el décimo cumpleaños de su primogénito y como no, habían invitado a varios de sus compañeros -seleccionados estrictamente por Mikasa- gritando y riendo por todos los chistes que Gaby decía, la niña había sacado el mismo gusto por la niños como por los dulces. Todo parecía en constante tranquilidad, Armin ayudaba a servir el chocolate caliente y Berthold repartía la tarta que Reiner había traído, Annie a su lado parecía mirar con aburrimiento a todos los niños de la estancia como pensando si su futura bebé sería igual de revoltosa.

Todo normal. Mikasa estaba preparándose a salir de nuevo a la sala cuando una señora, alta de piel morena y ojos marrones la detuvo a mitad del camino alegando que si podía proporcionarle un poco de servilletas.

— Cuidar de que no se ensucien es tarea imposible, es como si les dijeras ¡ve y revuelcate en el suelo! — la señora había tocado sus sienes con aspecto cansado y Mikasa le brindó una sutil sonrisa en silenciosa comprensión.

Kenneth había llegado corriendo para pedir más de aquel postre siendo despachado en seguida.

— Es el que más ha tenido compostura desde que llegué — Mikasa le miró de nuevo con un deje de escepticismo — es curioso.

— ¿El qué? — todo su cuerpo se puso alerta, anticipando el peligro, Mikasa comenzó a encajar las uñas en la piel de sus antebrazos.

— ¿Él es tu hijo? No pareciera, no sacó nada de usted.

— Bueno...uno no sabe cómo funciona el cuerpo por completo — había tratado de sonar educada pero su respuesta fue seca y fría. La morena lo noto parecía no importarle.

— Pero aún a sí, señora...he — parecía contrariada escogiendo las palabras correctas — Mikasa, no puedo creer que no haya sacado nada de usted.

— Bueno…

— Tengo entendido que Theodore también es su hijo, pero, él es rubio.

— Los padres de ambos niños están aquí — que los dioses le dieran paciencia, los ojos de la señora se abrieron en impresión observando hacia la sala identificando con éxito a Armin y Berthold.

— Oh pero que barbaridad.

— ¿Algún problema?

— ¿Los dos son...— la señora se tapó la boca como no creyendo lo que sus ojos había visto — sus...sus maridos?

— Así es.

— Bueno, eso explica varias cosas…

— ¿Disculpe?

— Usted perdonará el atrevimiento — la mujer le miró con clara vacilación en sus ojos pero no se amedrento y habló igualmente — es que ninguno de esos dos se parece a usted, cualquiera dudaría de si es su madre o no.

— ¿Está diciendo que no lo soy?

Y eso había sido el colmo. Fue entonces que la antigua Mikasa Ackerman, esa que blandía su espada ante cualquiera que amenazara a Eren Jaeger, esa que mataba a titanes y humanos en cuestión de segundos, había resucitado.

Jamás en la vida había usado tantas palabras mal sonantes arrastrando a la morena del brazo y llevándose a la salida sin más, le gritó y sacudió cuanto quiso, la morena aún sin creerlo pero no sin dejarse le había devuelto los mismos improperios llamando la atención de los vecinos en los cuartos contiguos.

— ¡Y no la quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hijo vieja bruja!

Fue lo último que gritó antes de que Berthold la tomara en brazos arrastrandola al interior del departamento bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, el guerrero le pidió con la mirada a Armin que se hiciera cargo de todo, el rubio trató de seguir con la rutina de la fiesta tratando de hacer pasar el mal rato, Theodore estaba confundido; pues la mayoría de esas palabras no las conocía y Kenneth estaba tan rojo que la idea de hundir su rostro en el pastel ya no le parecía tan mala.

Sin embargo, Mikasa no parecía haberse calmado, pateaba la pared y todo lo que se encontrase en su camino imaginando que ese era el cuerpo de la morena mascullando miles de maldiciones tanto en alemán como japonés. Berthold le pidió que se calmara y que tratará de no hacer ruido pues la fiesta aún seguía en pie. Fue como un balde de agua fría, sus ganas de matar se habían esfumado dejando sólo a la culpa inundar cada poro de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación mordiéndose las uñas con nerviosismo y se negó a hablar con Kenneth hasta que el último invitado se hubiera ido, fue a si que Mikasa se deshizo en disculpas frente un sonrojado pelinegro prometiendo miles de cosas que en ese momento no pensaba en cumplir. El niño simplemente le había mirado con una sonrisa bailando tímidamente en sus labios y soltando todo el aire de puro alivio pues había pensado que la mayor se había enfurecido con él.

Lamentablemente, ni Berthold ni Armin eran un par de niños a los cuales convencer fácilmente.

El guerrero le había pedido en el tono más amable una razón por la cual había hecho tal escena en el festejo; Mikasa había reaccionado de la única forma que sus crispados nervios le permitieron. Enojada le había reclamado como es que la madre de ese niño había llegado a su hogar y que no debía dar explicaciones del porqué de su comportamiento regañando al mayor por ser un tonto sin cerebro y echándolo de la habitación. El pelinegro sólo había entrecerrado sus ojos para tomar su almohada y manta y retirarse a zancadas de ella.

Y por si fuera poco, Armin en todo rol de mediador, había abogado por el pelinegro y la morena diciendo que no había porque excederse a tal punto. Mikasa le había reclamado y exigido que no usará la diplomacia con ella pues no funcionará esta vez, corriendo el mismo destino que el guerrero. Mikasa echo a Armin de la habitación diciéndole que estaba harta de ambos.

De eso ya eran casi tres semanas.

Y ahí estaba ella, con un vaso de sake en su mano izquierda y su mentón en la derecha observando a la lejanía las costas de Hizuru. Esa mañana se había levantado con un humor de perros, presagiando tal vez los acontecimientos que pasarían. No había querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Kyomi que más que ayudarla sólo la irritó y la dejó hablando sola en la sala de aquella mansión.

Pero para su infortunio -y por qué no, miseria- en la vida siempre había excepciones y está tenía nombres y apellidos.

Jean Kirshtein posaba plácidamente en un sillón de cuero negro con una pierna sobre la otra y leyendo las noticias del periódico.

— Es increíble que todavía haya Erdianos pensando que todo esto sea teatro cuando ya nos han visto mamar los pijas mutuamente — admitió con la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba.

— Ummm — dijo como única respuesta y Jean la miró fugazmente pero sin tomarle demasiada importancia.

Tras asumirse en un corto periodo de silencio Mikasa movió su rostro hacia Jean, se había cortado nuevamente el cabello dejándolo al ras de la nuca y también se había afeitado la incipiente barba dejando su cara de nuevo como antaño. Sus ojos ámbares seguían distraídamente la lectura del diario haciendo pequeños gestos con sus labios, siguió su recorrido por el mentón observando un pequeño lunar que jamás había visto antes en el castaño.

En alguna parte olvidada por su cerebro, Mikasa habría reconocido, en años más agitados que Jean hubiese sido un chico bastante apuesto.

— ¿Disfrutas la vista? — cuestionó el soldado sin dejar de leer el periódico.

— Algo — admitió ella descaradamente ganándose una mirada apremiante y una sonrisa bobalicona a la cual no respondió.

— ¿Crees que hago bonito los bebés, Jean?— Él le miró de nuevo con perplejidad trantando de ver el camino que había creado la elocuencia de aquella frase. Abandonó el periodico en la mesa sin despegar su mirada de la morena con un deje de escepticismo.

— ¿Debo preocuparme porque estés borracha? — Mikasa rodó los ojos y los poso en el vaso que sostenía.

— Es el primero y yo pregunte primero.

— No quiero suponer una insinuación Mikasa — admitio con aire distraído parandose y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon— más aún sabiendo que te he querido manosear desde que te vi por primera vez.

Ella sonrió divertida.

— ¿Entonces es un si? — Jean se encogió de hombros caminando los pocos pasos que los separaban para tomar el vaso de Mikasa y llevárselo a los labios.

— ¿Los dos mocosos no son suficiente prueba?

— Los mocosos tienen nombre, por si no te enteras. — Jean dejo salir un par de carcajadas frente a una molesta pelinegra.

— ¿A qué viene toda esta charla? La disfruto y todo pero mi cerebro es muy perezoso.

— Igual que el dueño — el castaño sonrió sentándose a lado de Mikasa y posando sus brazo encima de sus hombros.

— Ten cuidado donde pones tus manos Kirshtein.

— Me parece una falta de respeto que tú me hayas violado con los ojos pero que yo ni siquiera pueda abrazarte. Eres cruel sin duda.

Mikasa le dedicó una bonita sonrisa antes de ser interrumpida por unos suaves toques en la puerta por donde entró un muchacho enfundado en un sencillo pero limpio yukata.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto seria Mikasa parándose enseguida. El muchacho hizo una rápida reverencia clavando sus ojos en ella.

— Los señores Arlert y Hoover solicitan verla, mi señora.

— Ya dije que no quiero ver a nadie.— replicó tratando que el temblor en su voz pasará desapercibido.

— Se los hemos hecho saber, pero insisten en verla. Han dicho que de no aceptar sus peticiones hablarían con la señora Kyomi.

— Pues por mi pueden ir a ver a la misma reina Historia porque yo no saldré a verlos. Retírese por favor.

El joven hizo otra reverencia y se marchó por donde vino.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me vas a decir porqué ahora los evitas como la peste?

— No es asunto tuyo.

— No — dijo encogiendose de hombros — pero estoy seguro que debes tener una muy buena razón ¿Te intercambiaron por Annie?

— Estas loco — reprochó ella con la mirada llena de rabia.

— Entonces resulta que si bateaban para otro lado — a Mikasa se le fue el color del rostro de sólo pensarlo.

— ¡Claro que no! — dijo esta vez roja del coraje.

— Entonces simplemente te aburriste de ellos.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

— Hace unos minutos te la estabas comiendo con la mirada...

— Si sabes lo que te conviene, vas a quedarte en silencio — amenazó por lo bajo.

— Espera…¿esos dos...

— ¡No se parecen a mi! — admitió por fin cruzándose de brazos y mirandole con rencor. Tanto tiempo aguantando y había terminado por vomitarlo frente a la persona que menos deseaba.

— ¿Quienes no se parecen a ti? — preguntó con cautela desde el sillón.

— Kenneth y Theodore, no se parecen a mí, sólo a ellos dos.

Jean parpadeo sólo una vez tratando de procesar la frase, como si quisiera desmenuzar cada palabra para llegar al sentido que Mikasa le había dado. Tras poco segundos de reflexión-que a Mikasa le parecieron horas- Jean por fin abrió la boca.

— ¿Estas enojada con ese par por que tus hijos son idénticos a ellos?

El silencio fue su única respuesta, después echó la cabeza para atrás riéndose en voz alta como si de un chiste se tratara mientras Mikasa lo fulminaba totalmente ofendida.

— No le veo la gracia.

— No...por su puesto que no — dijo al fin limpiado una imaginaria lagrimilla — Y yo pensé que moriría sin ver a Mikasa Ackerman siendo toda una mujer.

— ¿Perdón?

— Actúas como una de ellas Mikasa, estas viendo cosas que no los son ¿Y qué si no se parecen a ti? Sabes que son tus hijos y ellos también, cada vez que sonríen es como verte a ti en versión pequeña.

— Si pero...— y fue todo lo que pronunció, se había dado un golpe con el muro de ladrillos que era la realidad, y la realidad le estaba gritando que se había vuelto loca.

¿Cómo iban a dudar ellos de si era su madre? ¿no le habían profesado suficiente cariño ya? ¿no era evidente el aprecio que le tenían? ¿cuántas veces no le habían dicho “te quiero mama"?

Estaba segura que la parte racional de sí misma -curiosamente le hacía recordar a Levi- estaba viéndola como si no fuera más que un insecto.

¡¿Cómo iban ellos a dudar de ella?! Era incoherente, irracional, descabellado, disparatado ¡Inadmisible! Y sólo ella se le podría ocurrir pensar en tal cosa.

Apuesto que ahora si envidias el cristal de Annie ¿he Mikasa?

¡¿En qué se había convertido?! Oh por Ymir, que tonta había sido. Le dio prioridad a lo que la gente decía sin reflexionar en lo que dirían sus propios niños. Se había convertido en una lunática.

— Joder — masculló con la cara enterrada entre sus manos — que estúpida.

— Tú lo has dicho.

— No estás ayudando.

Jean ladeo su rostro con una sorprendente seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

— ¿Quieres que te abrace y te consuele? — Jean se paró nuevamente caminando hacia ella y retirando sus manos del rostro — podría hacerlo pero correrías el riesgo de confesar el amor eterno que tengo.

— ¿quieres parar ya? — exclamó Mikasa abriendo los ojos en shock para comenzar a forcejear por su propia liberación ¿no era evidente ya su estado de perturbación? No iba admitirlo -antes que la partiera un rayo- pero no se sentía con fuerzas para comenzar a pelar con el soldado y es que, estaba tan cerca que ya podía sentir la suave respiración del castaño en su rostro.

Muy bien, ya, suficientes bromas por hoy Kirshtein. O eso quiso decir pero su boca no salió ni el más mínimo sonido, Mikasa se percató -con horror- que se había quedado sin voz.

— Lo que podría hacerte en este instante Mikasa…— dijo desviando su boca a su oído pegando sus labios en una efímera caricia — ¿por qué no probamos que tan bien haces los bebés ahora mismo?

Ella estaba pensando en las consecuencias que le traería a Jean si lo dejara sin pito hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo justo cuando el castaño la tomaba por la cintura.

Armin y Berthold miraron a ambos, juntos, muy juntos y Mikasa vio todo rojo, sentía sus mejillas arder de pura vergüenza.

— Llegaron en el momento más oportuno — admitió Jean con cinismo dejando a Mikasa parada en el centro pasmada y con el alma entre las manos.

¡Pero que coño!

— Me parece que sí — dijo Berthold todavía sosteniendo la puerta, Mikasa observó la cólera en sus ojos y pasó saliva de una manera casi dolorosa, pasarse un bote de clavos sería más fácil

Y cómo no iba ser así, Jean tenía arrugada la camisa bajo el pequeño intercambio y ella estaba todavía con el camisón puesto ¿como se interpretaria todo? Ahora lo único que quería era que se la comiera algún titán.

Jean se ajustó la camisa pretendiendo quitar alguna pelusa y camino a paso decidido hacia la puerta donde le palmeó un hombro a Armin bajo el fuego azul de sus ojos.

— Nos vemos en la cena Kasa .

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Berthold se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cerrando la puerta con inusitada fuerza y Armin se aproximó hacia el sillón donde antes ella había estado tomando la botella de sake para arrojarla por la ventana.

— ¡Puedes herir a alguien! —Exclamó ella toda nerviosa.

— ¡Oh! — rugió Armin con la cara contorsionada — Ahora te preocupa la seguridad de la gente ¡Pero hace unas semanas casi matas a una mujer a punta de golpes!

— Yo…

— ¿Qué hacían tú y Jean? — cuestionó esta vez Berthold tomándole bruscamente de la muñeca ignorando las protestas de la pelinegra, lo vio apretar la mandíbula y sus caninos parecían sobresalir de su boca.

— No es lo que creen — dijo temblando, literalmente.

Armin río sin gracia.

— ¿Y que podríamos creer Mikasa? — su voz parecía no ser la de él, desprovista de cualquier dulzura y emoción, la cólera se arrastraba en su boca como una vil serpiente.

— ¡Basta! — dijo ella con la cara roja y la voz entrecortada. — Ustedes tienen la culpa en primer lugar.— Ella se soltó bruscamente pegándose a la pared con las piernas hechas gelatina y los ojos brillando en lágrimas.

Oh pero que bajo había caído.

— ¡¿Perdón?! — Exclamó el rubio indignado, la ira bullendo en el azul de su iris.

— Hasta donde yo sé, no tome a mis dos únicos hijos y cruce el mar para evitarte — está vez fue el pelinegro el que se le acercó tomándole de nuevo por la muñeca y jalandola nuevamente hasta obligarla a sentarse en el sillón.

Le iba a dar una crisis si no se alejaba de ellos sentía el pulso latirle en la garganta y el sudor corría frío por su espalda causándole un sin número de escalofríos. Bajo la mirada de Berthold Hoover y Armin Arlert, Mikasa se sentía vulnerable.

— ¡Es su culpa! — gritó al fin sintiendo que el alma se le iba en ese gritó.

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron expectantes.

— Ni Kenneth ni Theodore se parecen a mi ¡quiero un hijo que se parezca a mi!

Silencio.

Ella estaba siendo sentenciada, su cabeza iba a rodar ahora mismo y su cuerpo lo sabía. Temblando como una hoja y con las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos amenazando con resbalarse, ella observó como Berthold y Armin se separaban de ella sintiendo que el aire circulaba nuevamente. Justo cuando pensó que las cosas no podrían ser peor, escucho el pestillo de la puerta y Berthold dándose la vuelta encaminado a ella, Armin a unos pasos de donde estaba; cerraba las persianas con una mano y con la otra se aflojaba la corbata con la misma rudeza con la que el pelinegro se deshacía de los botones de su camisa.

Mikasa palideció.

— ¿Q-Qué hacen? — preguntó con un hilo de voz, asustada.

— Dijiste que quieres un hijo — habló el guerrero con un brillo depredador acercándose, Armin la sorprendió por detrás sintiendo sus frías manos colándose por el interior de su camisón.

— Podemos arreglar eso.

...

Jean bostezo aburrido mientras veía jugar al par de demonios al tiro al blanco con un puñal y un trozo de madera.

— Gane — festejo Kenneth, Theodore sólo le sacó la lengua. — Igual ya deberíamos parar.

— Pero todavía falta mucho para la cena. — replicó el rubio con un puchero.

— Si mamá nos ve seremos mierda de titan — admitió el moreno y Theodore le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

— Si te escuchara...

— No creo que la veamos en unas cuantas horas — interrumpió Jean tomando el puñal de la madera.

Ambos infantes le vieron con sospecha.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros tomando distancia y lanzando el puñal con maestría dando a unos cuantos centímetros del centro.

— Algo me dice que estará muy ocupada.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — cuestionó el rubio.

Jean los vio a ambos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

— Díganme algo ¿saben como se hacen los bebés?

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, la inspiración es una hija de Perra. 
> 
>  
> 
> Esto seria un final feliz o algo asi por el estilo. Dedicado toda esa gente que guste del BeruKasa y AruMika se los dedicó. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ari ♡ espero que esto te guste.


End file.
